inf_suricatofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Crumble Colombians
Seguir editando. Colombians Crumble (VCLM004) fue visto por primera vez el 22 de abril de 2010, cuando un macho Rascals llamado Tigi se unió a un pequeño grupo de suricatos salvajes. El nuevo grupo se llamó Colombians y a Tigi, el macho dominante, se le coloco el radio-collar. Crumble era un suricato joven en ese tiempo, junto con su posible hermano de camada llamado E. Jimpson Murgatroyd(VCLM002). Sólo había una hembra en el grupo VCLF001 que se convirtió en la hembra dominante y Tigi convirtió en el macho dominante. Hubo otro VCLM003 macho que era semi-habituado y puede haber sido un suricato conocida, sin embargo, desapareció antes de que pudiera ser identificado. VCLF001 desapareció en junio y se consideró Visto Última Vez. Sin mujeres en el grupo, Tigi se fue como explorador y Crumble y E. Jimpson Murgatroyd lo siguieron. Ellos se unieron con otro macho Rascals, Grigio. Los cuatro machos se unieron a unas hembras Kung Fu, que habian sido expulsadas. Ewoks Los machos se quedaron con las hembras y formaron un nuevo grupo llamado Ewoks. Una de las mujeres nombradas McDreamy estableció el dominio sobre el grupo. Tigi derrocado los demás hombres y se convirtió en el macho dominante de nuevo. Código de identificación de Crumble fue cambiado a VEKM002 un evento raro que suricatas del Proyecto de Kalahari Meerkat. Código de identificación de E. Jimpson Murgatroyd se cambió a VEKM001. Como adulto suricata Crumble fue itinerante junto con Grigio y E. Jimpson Murgatroyd. Primera camada Los Ewoks "se perdió en el Kung Fu durante una redada madriguera. McDreamy quedó embarazada de nuevo y desalojó a todas las hembras subordinadas luego desaparecidas. La segunda camada sobrevivió. Grigio desapareció dejando Crumble y su hermano como los machos subordinados más antiguos del grupo. Crumble y E. Jimpson Murgatroyd conitued a vagar sin embargo se quedaron en el grupo. Crumble ayudó con cuidado de niños y el cuidado de las crías. En octubre de 2011 E. Jimpson Murgatroyd fue itinerante y desapareció. Crumble se convirtió en el hombre de más edad subordinante bajo Tigi. Crumbel quedó en los Ewoks durante más de un año después de esto, a menudo itinerante. Entonces, al igual que su supuesta molestia, Crumble fue itinerante a finales de 2012 y desapareció. Crumble vio por última vez en noviembre de 2012. The males stayed with the females and formed a new mob called the Ewoks Mob. One of the females named McDreamy established dominance over the group. Tigi ousted the other males and became the dominant male again. Crumble's ID Code was changed to VEKM002 a rare event for meerkats of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. E. Jimpson Murgatroyd's ID Code was changed to VEKM001. As an adult meerkat Crumble went roving along with Grigio and E. Jimpson Murgatroyd. The Ewoks' first litter was lost to the Kung Fu during a burrow raid. McDreamy became pregnant again and evicted all the subordinate females who then disappeared. The second litter survived. Grigio disappeared leaving Crumble and his brother as the oldest subordinate males in the group. Crumble and E. Jimpson Murgatroyd conitued to rove however they stayed in the group. Crumble helped out with babysitting and caring for the pups. In October 2011 E. Jimpson Murgatroyd went roving and disappeared. Crumble became the oldest subordinante male under Tigi. Crumbel stayed in the Ewoks for over a year after this, roving often. Then, like his presumed bother, Crumble went roving in late 2012 and dissapeared. Crumble was Last Seen in November 2012.